Die Statue aus Eis
by fiZi
Summary: zwei Freundinnen werden unversehens in die DBZ-Welt versetzt und haben sich dort mit dem täglichen Überleben rumzuschlagen - aber wer tut das nicht gerne wenn er dafür Trunks und Goten nahe sein darf?


~° Ankunft °~  
  
Tja, ich habe mich entschieden, auch diese meiner Fanfics hochzuladen (damit mein angebot mal ein bisschen erweitert wird). 

Also die Story hab ich für zwei I-netfreundinnen geschrieben - sie sind auch die Hauptpersonen und ich hab sie halt vom Aussehen her übernommen (nein, so schusselig sind die beiden in Wirklichkeit NICHT *tropf* hoff ich doch^^) und es handelt sich hier um eine Humorfic mit Romantik und einem Hauch Mystery ;)  
Jaaaa ... also ich hoffe, die Fic findet hier guten Anklang. 

Möglicherweise bekomm ich ja wieder bissi Feedback *mitleiderregendes schneutz*  
Ihr wisst ja, wie sehr ich mich immer über Kommis freu ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören nur die Charas von Sabrina und Felicitas (und der alte Chen ... aber wer will den schon haben ... ich sollte mal ein paar knackige Jungs dazu erfinden die MIR gehören *muhaha*) und noch nicht mal die wirklich (sind ja meine quasi beiden I-netfreundinnen ...) - ich miss- und gebrauche die coolen Jungs von Akira nur ab und zu mal in meinen Fanfics (und in dieser quäl ich sie ganz besonders ^^)   
  
*:-----------------------------------------------------------------------:*  
  
"Und was ist jetzt aus ihnen geworden?" wollte Sabrina wissen und rutschte ungeduldig mit dem roten Plüschkissen auf den braunen Fliesen hin und her, während sie den Mann mit den weißen Haaren vor sich anstarrte.  
"Komm schon, alter Chen, wir wolln die Geschichte zuende hören, die du uns erzählst. Was wurde aus der Gruppe Z nachdem sie Boo besiegt hatten?" rief Felicitas aus dem Hintergrund, und robbte neben ihre Freundin.  
"Nun gut, Kinder..." begann Chen mit seiner krächzenden, heiseren Stimme, obwohl seine Bezeichnung für die Jugendlichen vor ihm schon fast als Beleidigung aufgefasst werden konnte, denn Kinder waren sie wirklich keine mehr. "... rückt näher zu mir heran und schließt eure Augen."  
Die beiden Mädchen taten, wie ihnen gehießen, sie rückten näher an den Kamin, und das flackernde Feuer ließ lustige Bilder hinter ihren geschlossenen Augenlidern entstehen, während der Alte mit einer Stimme, nicht lauter als ein Flüstern fortfuhr:  
"Ihr müsst wissen, dass die Geschichte noch gar nicht zu Ende ist. Ihr seid oft zu mir gekommen, und habt lange Abende hier in diesem Raum am Feuer gesessen und den Begebenheiten der Welt der Dragonballs gelauscht. Ihr kennt alle wichtigen Personen und die Wunder und Begebenheiten dieser Welt. Ich denke ihr seid bereit für mehr, bereit eurer Bestimmung zu folgen. Wie alles ausgeht, liegt allein bei euch ... und nur bei euch allein. Gebraucht eure Herzen und euren Verstand, dann wird alles ein gutes Ende nehmen..." Murmelte er. Ein sanftes Rauschen ertönte, wie wenn der Herbstwind durch das welke Laub streicht, aber es war nichts zu spüren. Doch konnte es genauso gut auch nur Einbildung gewesen sein. Dann war es eine ganze Weile still. Die Freundinnen warteten geduldig darauf, dass der sonderliche alte Mann, den sie nur durch Zufall vor einigen Wochen kennen gelernt hatten, mit seinen Erzählungen fortfuhr. Er hatte öfters seltsame Sachen gesagt, die sie zwar verstanden, deren Sinn sie jedoch nicht begriffen hatten, so wie eben, und nach einer bedeutungsschweren Pause war er in seinen Ausführungen fortgefahren. Bewegungslos saßen sie da, als plötzlich eine Stimme über ihnen erklang: "Vorsicht da unten! Verdammt, Pan! Pass doch besser auf!"  
Unmittelbar darauf prallte ein Gegenstand hart an Sabrinas Kopf. Sie schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und rieb sich die taube Stelle am Hinterkopf, wo der Ball sie getroffen hatte.  
"Alter Chen, das geht aber zu weit!" brüllte sie entrüstet. "Was fällt dir ein, irgendwelche Stimmen nachzuäffen und..." die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken, als die roten Schleier vor ihren Augen verschwanden und sie ihre Umgebung wahrnahm.  
"Feli, siehst du was ich sehe? Das kann doch nicht..."  
Der erschrockene Schrei ihrer Freundin lies sie herumfahren, und sie entdeckte in deren grau-grünen Augen das gleiche ungläubige Entsetzen wie in ihren eigenen, als deren Blick auf das weiche saftige Gras unter ihren Füßen fiel und dann weiterwanderte zu dem Wasserfall, der vor ihnen von einem erhöhten, felsigen Abhang stürzte und in einen kleinen Bach mündete, der sich munter an ihnen vorbei in den Fichtenwald hinter ihnen schlängelte.  
"Was...oh mein Gott!!!!" das Mädchen mit den honigblonden Haaren und brach in ein hysterisches Lachen aus. "Sabrina, wir sind verrückt geworden. Der alte Chen hat uns hypnotisiert oder uns irgendwelche Drogen gegeben. Das hier sieht aus wie..."  
"Wie uns die Welt der Dragonballs beschrieben worden ist." Beendete die andere den Satz mit tonloser Stimme. "Aber...mein Kopf tut weh. Es kann kein Traum sein..." abwesend strich sie über die Stelle, während sie den frischen Geruch des Waldes einatmete und das Rauschen des Wasserfalls an ihre Ohren drang.  
"Bist du sicher, dass du nur eine von ihnen getroffen hast, Pan? Sie machen mir beide einen verwirrten Eindruck. Möglicherweise haben sie beide eine Gehirnerschütterung."  
Als Felicitas, die immer noch auf dem Boden saß mit großen, ungläubigen Augen auf eine Stelle hinter Sabrina starrte und danach ein weiteres mal in schrilles Gelächter ausbrach, drehte sich das Mädchen mit den kastanienbraunen Haaren langsam um. Die Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor, es war die gleiche, die sie vorher irrtümlich für die verstellte vom alten Chen gehalten hatte. Aber genau SO hatte sie sich die Stimme einer gewissen anderen Person immer vorgestellt, doch das war einfach lachhaft, unglaublich....  
Ihre ängstlichen grün-braunen Augen wanderten an den Turnschuhen an der weiten, schwarzen Hose seines Kampfanzugs hinauf, über den Gürtel, die offene Jeansjacke mit dem ihr so vertraut vorkommenden Emblem zu dem Schwert auf seinem Rücken. Sie stockte kurz, unsicher, was nun kommen würde und fast ein bisschen ängstlich vor einer drohenden Enttäuschung, doch als sie Trunks Gesicht, umrahmt von diesen hellen, lila-grauen Haaren erblickte, stieß sie die unbewusst angehaltene Luft aus und wurde unter seinem saphirblauen Blick knallrot. Er sah genauso gut aus, wie sie ihn sich immer vorgestellt hatte, nein sogar noch besser. Und so REAL... allmählich wurde ihr schwindelig. Irgendwie war ihre Kehle wie zugeschnürt, und ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und wirbelten durcheinander. Das ging zu weit und überstieg ihren Verstand und alles was sie bisher für logisch gehalten hatte! Langsam wurde es schwarz um sie herum, und sie sank in die willkommene Leere, die die Dunkelheit mit sich brachte.  
"Fang sie auf, Trunks, sie wird ohnmächtig...ich scheine sie doch stärker getroffen zu haben, als ich glaubte. Und die andere guckt auch schon so komisch..." Felicitas sah, wie ihre Freundin bewusstlos ins Gras sank, und von Trunks aufgefangen wurde. Mühsam kämpfte sie einen weiteren hysterischen Anfall nieder und befahl sich, einen ruhigen Kopf zu bewahren.  
"Nun, rein theoretisch müsstest du Trunks sein, ein Saiajin aus der Gruppe Z, Sohn von Vegeta und Bulma, aber das ist natürlich unmöglich. Einfach unglaublich...das gibt es nicht. Völlig ausgeschlossen!" Murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie sich prüfend in den Arm zwickte. Es schmerzte.  
"Die andere hat jedenfalls auch was abbekommen, Pan. Sie ist verwirrt. Nehmen wir sie mit ins Krankenhaus, da kann ihnen bestimmt geholfen werden." Das schwarzhaarige kleine Mädchen ging auf Felicitas am Boden zu und ließ sich neben ihr auf die Knie sinken. "Wir werden euch mitnehmen." Sprach sie laut und deutlich, in der Absicht, ihrem Gegenüber die Angst zu nehmen, und fasste sie vorsichtig unter den Armen.  
"Ja, natürlich werdet ihr uns mitnehmen. Ihr werdet fliegen, hab ich recht?" murmelte die dunkelblonde junge Frau leise, und da hoben sie auch schon langsam und vorsichtig vom Boden ab. Felicitas begann zu zittern. Das war alles zu verrückt! "Wie heißen deine Schwester und du?" fragte Pan, um ihren Passagier abzulenken, während sie rasch an Geschwindigkeit zulegten, Trunks dicht hinter sich.  
"Ich Yunai ..." antwortete sie stockend, und ohne dass es ihr bewusst wurde ihre Internetnamen benutzend. "Und sie Veela." Dann wurde es auch ihr zu viel, und sie sank in Pans Griff zusammen.  
  
"Feli, wach auf! Ich hatte einen unglaublichen Traum! Feli!"  
Eine Hand ergriff ihre Schulter und sie wurde unsanft gerüttelt.  
"Was denn los." Nuschelte sie, und blinzelte Sabrina müde aus einem Auge an.  
"Stell dir vor, ich dachte wir wären in der Dragonball-Welt!" Sie hörte auf, Felicitas wie wild zu schütteln und marschierte aufgeregt in dem weiß gestrichenen Raum hin und her.  
"Der alte Chen muss uns doch irgendwelche Drogen gegeben haben, sonst hätte man uns nicht hierher gebracht!" fuhr sie fort, und Felicitas setzte sich ruckartig in dem Bett auf, von dem sie für einen Moment angenommen hatte, es sei ihr eigenes. Sie hatte das Gefühl, jemand hätte einen Schwall eisigen Wassers über ihr ausgeschüttet. "Du hast das auch geträumt? Und wir sind im...Krankenhaus?" Sie sprang von der Matratze und da hörten sie auch schon näherkommende Stimmen. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür aufgerissen. "Oh, ihr seid wach!" rief eine dicke Krankenschwester, die den Kopf ins Zimmer gesteckt hatte. "Ich werde sofort Doktor Chung verständigen!"  
"Einen Moment! Wo sind wir hier?" wollte Sabrina wissen.  
"In der Notaufnahme natürlich." Antwortete die runde Frau unwillig, und wollte die Tür schon wieder schließen. Da fielen ihr die Worte des Arztes ein, der gemeint hatte, es wäre möglich, dass beide einen Gedächtnisverlust erlitten hätten und sie fügte hinzu:  
"Ach ja, es wird vermutet, dass ihr eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung habt, deshalb werdet ihr euch wohl nicht erinnern, wo ihr euch genau befindet:  
Dies hier ist das Krankenhaus von Satan-City, und ihr wurdet von einem jungen Mann und einem kleinen Mädchen hier hergebracht...ich hole wohl besser Doktor Chung!" rief sie, und eilte davon, als sie bemerkte, dass die Minen der beiden immer blasser geworden waren.  
"Das gibt es doch nicht..." keuchte Felicitas. "Ein Sprung durch die Dimensionen, wie in irgendwelchen Fantasy-Büchern oder Since-fiction-Filmen ..."  
"Erinnerst du dich noch an die Worte des alten Chen? Er sagte, das Schicksal dieser Welt würde in unseren Händen liegen..."  
"Das hat er doch schon öfter ... du meinst, alles was er uns erzählt hat, sollte nur der Vorbereitung auf unsere Aufgabe hier dienen?" Feli verstummte, als die Tür ein weiteres Mal geöffnet wurde, und die Schwester zurückkam, einen älteren Mann im Arztkittel hinter sich. Und mit ihnen betraten Trunks und Pan den Raum.  
"Ah, unsere jungen Patientinnen sind erwacht. Guten Tag..." Begrüßte sie der Arzt mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Er hob ein Blatt, das er bis jetzt nur in der Hand gehalten hatte in die Höhe und las kurz darin, ehe er fortfuhr:  
"...Miss Yunai und Miss Veela?"  
Als er Sabrinas verwirrten Blick auffing, seufzte er tief. "Offensichtlich bestätigen sich meine Befürchtungen, und die Damen haben tatsächlich einen Gedächtnisschwund erlitten. Das waren die Namen, die deine Schwester noch hervorbrachte, bevor sie ohnmächtig wurde." Setzte er erklärend hinzu, als ihn das Mädchen mit den kastanienbraunen Haaren weiterhin nur verwirrt anstarrte. Woher wusste er ihre Internet-Namen??  
Sie hatte einige Mühe, die hochgestelzten Worte des Arztes zu verstehen. Allerdings begriff sie eines... sie wandte sich zu Feli um, die ihr jedoch mit einem warnenden Kopfschütteln das Wort abschnitt, noch bevor sie den Mund öffnen konnte.  
"Das waren tatsächlich meine letzten Worte, Herr Doktor? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern." Meinte sie schnell.  
"Ja, du bist Yunai, und deine Schwester heißt Veela. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr sie aufnehmt.." Wandte er sich dann an den Jungen und das Mädchen. "Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis wir ihre Herkunft und alles andere geklärt haben. Oder bis ihre Erinnerung zurückkehrt."  
"Kein Problem." Meinte Trunks mit einem Grinsen. "Mutter wird sicher nichts dagegen haben, wenn wir ihr die näheren Umstände erklären."  
So kam es also, dass die beiden Mädchen wenig später mit den anderen beiden im Aufzug hinunter fuhren und das große Gebäude durch die riesige Haupthalle verließen. Sie kamen auf einen freien Platz, der offensichtlich als Parkmöglichkeit genutzt wurde, und stiegen kurz darauf in einen oben offenen Gleiter ein, den Trunks wohl während der Zeit, in der sie geschlafen hatten oder ohnmächtig gewesen waren geholt hatte. Die beiden Freundinnen starrten interessiert und ungläubig auf die unzähligen neuen Eindrücke, die sie bis jetzt nur aus ihren Vorstellungen kannten. Sie setzten sich auf die Rückbank und beäugten fasziniert das fremde Fahrzeug und die anderen geparkten Autos, sowie die seltsame Bauart der Gebäude um sich herum. Deshalb bemerkten sie zuerst auch gar nicht, wie Trunks den Motor mit einem leisen Summen startete und sie sanft einen halben Meter vom Boden abhoben. Erst, als die anderen Fahrzeuge unter ihnen verschwanden, und der Gleiter immer höher stieg, klammerte sich Veelas Hand plötzlich an die Yunais. "Um Gottes Willen! Wir fliegen! Wir hätten uns vielleicht anschnallen sollen." Keuchte sie ängstlich, während sie auf den großen Parkplatz hinabstierte, der immer kleiner wurde. "Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass ich Höhenangst habe! Was wenn wir runterfallen?"   
In dem Moment gab Trunks, der Veelas Worte wegen dem Fahrtwind nicht gehört hatte, auch schon Gas, und die beiden Mädchen schrieen erschreckt auf, als das Gefährt auf einmal einen Satz machte, und sie in die weichen Polster gedrückt wurden. Die Beschleunigung war phänomenal, nach wenigen Sekunden schossen sie mit sicher 200 Sachen über die Landschaft dahin, und das schien ihrem jungen Fahrer noch lange nicht genug zu sein. Pan lachte vergnügt, als Trunks mit einer scharfen Drehung einem Schwarm Enten auswich, und übertönte damit das ängstliche Gekreische der Freundinnen auf der Rückbank, als sie wuchtig auf die Seite geschleudert wurden. Langsam packte Veela die Wut. Konnte er nicht wenigstens ein bisschen Rücksicht auf sie nehmen? Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf, und half die halb zerquetschten Yunai ebenfalls, sich wieder von der Seitenwand zu lösen.  
"Wir sollten übrigens erst mal bei den Internet-Namen bleiben. Sie passen viel besser hier her als unsere normalen!" murmelte sie Veela zu, und diese nickte nach kurzen Zögern. "Warum eigentlich nicht? Außerdem haben wir ja unser Gedächtnis verloren, insofern..." sie wurde von Trunks Stimme unterbrochen, als er mit einem mal rief:  
"Passt auf, jetzt zeig ich euch einen Looping!"   
Und ehe sie sich versahen, standen sie Kopf. Dem blonden Mädchen gelang es gerade noch, sich festzuklammern, doch Veela fiel mit einem angsterfüllten Schrei in die Tiefe. Sobald Trunks das sah, und der Himmel wieder oben war, bremste er abrupt, schob Pan den Steuerknüppel in die Hand und flog fluchend hinter der jungen Frau her. Er bekam sie um die Taille zu fassen, gerade kurz bevor sie das Hochhausdach erreicht hatte, bremste ihren Sturz ab und landete weich auf dem betonierten Untergrund.  
"Sag mal habt ihr sie noch alle!? Wohl noch nie was von anschnallen gehört!" fuhr er sie wutentbrannt an und drehte sie zu sich herum.  
Veelas Gesicht war tränenverschmiert, und sie schluchzte unkontrolliert.  
"Ist ja gut, Kleines. Aber es ist schon länger her, dass mich jemand so erschreckt hat." Murmelte er beruhigend, und strich ihr über das weiche Haar. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie winzig das Mädchen war, sie reichte ihm noch nicht mal bis zur Schulter. Veela hatte ihr Gesicht an seiner breiten Brust vergraben, und begann allmählich, sich zu beruhigen. Und den beiden wurde so langsam bewusst, wie sie dastanden.  
Fast gleichzeitig lösten sie sich voneinander und blickten sich verlegen an.  
"Jag mir nicht noch mal so einen Schrecken ein, kleines Mädchen." Warnte er sie lächelnd und hob neckisch einen Zeigefinger.  
"Es waren aber keine Gurte zum anschnallen zu sehen...Opa!" entgegnete Veela ernsthaft.  
"Ihr hättet doch nur die roten Knöpfe vor euch drücken müssen - das ist doch bei jedem Fahrzeug hier so...wie hast du mich gerade genannt??" wollte er plötzlich wissen.  
"Du hast angefangen! Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr!" erwiderte Veela, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und die Hände herausfordernd in die Hüften gestemmt. "Ich bin 16 und werde bald 17."  
"Und ich bin 18 und nicht 98. Außerdem bist du wirklich klein und eindeutig weiblich." Entgegnete er lässig.  
Veela lief rot an und senkte nervös den Blick. Und ER war eindeutig männlich...  
"So, wollen wir zum Gleiter..." Trunks verstummte und suchte stirnrunzelnd den Himmel ab. "Oh nein." Stöhnte er dann. "Er ist verschwunden."  
Schnell zog er Veela wieder in seine Arme, und ehe das überraschte Mädchen reagieren konnte, stiegen sie auch schon in die Luft auf. Nervös klammerte sie sich an ihn. "Lass mich bloß nicht fallen!" kreischte sie, während ihr ein weiteres Mal der kalte Schweiß ausbrach, als ihr Blick auf die spielzeuggroßen Autos unter ihnen fiel. Ergeben schloss sie die Augen, und versuchte, sich einzubilden, auf festem Boden zu stehen, während sie schnell in die Richtung flogen, in die das Fahrzeug verschwunden sein musste.  
Yunai verfolgte nervös, wie Trunks hinter ihrer Freundin in die Tiefe raste, um sie zu retten, als plötzlich ein Ruck durch den Gleiter lief, und ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach vorne zu Pan lenkte. Das kleine Mädchen starrte angestrengt auf drei rote Lampen, die auf einmal begonnen hatten, heftig zu blinken. Das Gefährt machte einen weiteren Satz nach vorne, und sackte dann ein ganzes Stück nach unten.  
"Ähmm... Pan? Du weißt aber schon, wie man mit dem Teil umgeht, oder?" fragte Yunai vorsichtig. Ein Kopfschütteln bestätigte ihre schlimmsten Vermutungen, und als das Fahrzeug allmählich begann, sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen, versuchte sie, so schnell wie möglich nach vorne zu klettern. Pan ergriff ihre Hand und zog leicht, doch reichte der Schwung aus, um das blonde Mädchen einen gewaltigen Satz nach vorne machen zu lassen. Ächzend landete Yunai an der Windschutzscheibe, aber ihr blieb ein weiteres Mal die Luft weg, als der Gleiter schlingernd an Geschwindigkeit zulegte. Schnell ließ sie sich in den Fahrersitz fallen, grabschte nach dem Steuerknüppel, der sie entfernt an einen Joystick erinnerte, und kam dabei versehentlich auf den blauen Knopf, der das obere Ende zierte. Sofort starrte sie mit großen Augen auf die Anzeigen, ob sich etwas verändert hatte. Allerdings kam ihr nicht mal eine im entferntesten Sinne bekannt vor, dafür setzte nun zusätzlich zu den wild blitzenden Lämpchen auch noch ein schriller Heulton ein, der Gleiter begann, sich um 90 Grad zu neigen - und auf die Stadt unter ihnen zuzurasen!

Mit einem schrillen Schrei versuchte Yunai, den Sturzflug abzufangen, und riss heftig an der Lenkung. Außer dass ein weiteres Lämpchen zu blinken anfing, erreichte sie allerdings gar nichts. Wie ein Stein sauste das Gerät mit seinen zwei Insassen in die Tiefe. Verzweifelt drückte das blonde Mädchen noch einmal auf den blauen Knopf, doch nichts schien eine Wirkung zu haben.  
"Das sieht nicht gut aus!" bemerkte Pan, die sich an den Seiten abstemmte. "Bulma bringt Trunks um, wenn er den Gleiter nicht heil heimbringt. Er hat ihn ohne ihr Wissen geliehen!" fügte sie noch ermutigend hinzu, und Yunai schnitt eine Grimasse. Die Dächer der Hochhäuser kamen erschreckend schnell näher, und der Gleiter schien auch noch an Geschwindigkeit zuzulegen.  
"So eine verdammte Sch..." Yunai blieb bei dem heftigen Ruck, mit dem der Gleiter auf einmal zum Stehen kam die Luft weg, und weil sie immer noch nicht angeschnallt war, stieß sie mit der Stirn so heftig gegen die Windschutzscheibe, dass ihr für einen Moment schwarz vor Augen wurde, und sie dann eine zeitlang nur Sterne sah. Als sich ihr Blick klärte, stellte sie fest, dass sie wohl eine Halluzination haben musste, nichts ungewöhnliches nach so einem Schlag. Oder ihre Sinne hatten sich verwirrt. Oder ihre Augen hatten einen Schaden ... jedenfalls tauchte unmittelbar vor ihrem immer noch an die Scheibe gepressten Kopf eine Gestalt auf, die wohl unmöglich wirklich existieren konnte. Pechschwarze Augen funkelten sie spöttisch an, und das Gesicht, zu dem sie gehörten sah so unglaublich gut aus, dass es Yunai nicht möglich war, den Blick zu wenden, und sie sich förmlich daran festsaugte. Das wild vom Kopf abstehende nachtschwarze Haar sagte ihr, dass es sich hier um einen Vertreter der Goku-Familie handeln musste, aber erst, als Pan sagte: "Ein Glück, Goten, du hast Trunks vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet!" wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie wohl doch irgendwie wach sein musste.  
"Mir scheint ehr, ich habe EUCH vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet." Bemerkte der gutaussehende junge Mann belustigt, während sein spöttischer Blick immer noch auf Yunai ruhte. "Wie lange hast du denn schon deinen Führerschein, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
Langsam drangen seine Worte in ihr Bewusstsein vor, und mit ihnen die Gewissheit, dass er mit ihr sprach.  
Sie richtete sich mühsam auf, und rieb sich die schmerzende Stirn.  
"Ein harter Schädel. Du hast noch nicht mal eine Platzwunde." Bemerkte Goten, der ihre Handbewegung verfolgte. "Für jemanden, der es als unnötig erachtet, sich anzuschnallen ein klarer Vorteil."  
"Es sind keine Gurte da." Murmelte sie, immer noch etwas benommen. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf seinen Arm, und seine Hand, die immer noch auf der Kühlerhaube des Gleiters ruhte, und ihn in der Luft hielt. Ungläubig riss sie die Augen auf. Er hatte ihren rasenden Sturz mit nur einer Hand abgefangen! Wie um ihr noch mehr von seiner Kraft zu zeigen, drehte er in dem Moment den Gleiter gemächlich wieder waagrecht wie er gehörte, und schwebte an ihre Seite.  
"Ach nein? Und was ist damit?" Er drückte einen kleinen roten Knopf, der sich an der Tür befand, und plötzlich schossen links und rechts von ihr schwarze Gummibänder heraus, die sich wie lebendige Schlangen um sie legten, sich vor ihrer Brust überkreuzten und dann irgendwo hinter ihr verschwanden. Jetzt konnte sie sich nur noch mühsam bewegen.  
"Oh..." murmelte sie verwirrt. "Das wusste ich nicht."  
"Wie man ordentlich fährt wohl auch nicht. Was hast du eigentlich in Trunks Gleiter zu suchen?"  
"Trunks hat ihre Schwester gerettet, und dann ist er außer Kontrolle geraten." Antwortete Pan glücklicherweise an ihrer Stelle, während sie aus dem Gefährt kletterte. "Sie haben ihr Gedächtnis verloren und werden bei uns wohnen. Bessergesagt bei den Briefs...also indirekt auch bei dir."  
Goten runzelte nur verwundert die Stirn. "Du weißt nicht mehr, wer du bist, Madam?"  
"Mein Name ist Yunai!" entgegnete sie unwirsch, während sie sich abmühte, unter den Gurten hervorzukommen. Goten beobachtete sie einen Moment lang sichtlich amüsiert, dann drückte er ein weiteres mal den Knopf, und die Gummischlangen verschwanden wieder genau so schnell wie sie gekommen waren.  
"Soso, das ist dir also noch in Erinnerung geblieben. Zumindest etwas. Ah, da ist Trunks ja - mit deiner Schwester. Wenn ihr bei uns bleibt, kann ich dir ja beibringen, wie man einen Gleiter fliegt." Bemerkte er noch lächelnd, bevor er sich seinem Freund zuwandte.  
"Wolltest du dich von Bulma lynchen lassen?" rief er ihm fröhlich entgegen. "Oder warum lässt du zwei völlig unwissende Kinder am Gleiter rumspielen?"  
"Oh, Goten! Ich musste mal eben ein Leben retten, hab mich da ganz auf dich verlassen. Wo kommst du eigentlich her?"  
"Kurzes Training mit Kuririn, Tenshin-han und Piccolo in Yamchus Kampfhalle." Entgegnete der andere grinsend. "Die beiden bleiben also bei uns?" fragte er mit einem Nicken zu Veela und Yunai.  
"Vorerst, der Doktor hat gemeint, bis wir ihre Identität nicht geklärt haben, und weil Pan und ich ja gewissermaßen Schuld an der ganzen Sachen sind..."  
"Interessant. Fahren wir heim und du erzählst mir das Alles unterwegs." Schlug Goten grinsend vor.   
Die drei Mädchen setzten sich auf die Rückbank, während Trunks wieder den Platz am Steuer einnahm, Goten neben sich, und zu erzählen begann.  
  
*:------------------------------------------------------------------:*  
  
Göttliche Stimme (die sich sehr nach dieser Baka fiZi anhört): "Hast du nicht was vergessen?" *hohles hall*  
  
..... -.-'' *tropf*  
  
(Sicher nicht-)göttliche Stimme: "Kommentiere diese Fic!" *befehl*   
"Gebt mir Kommis!"  
*nicht sehr göttliches hust* - verdammt, verraten ;)


End file.
